youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story Movies in Sonic Style
Toy Story is a 1995 American computer-animated family buddy comedy film produced by Pixar and directed by John Lasseter. Distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, Toy Story was the first feature-length computer-animated film and the first film produced by Pixar. Toy Story follows a group of anthropomorphic creatures who pretend to be lifeless whenever humans are present and focuses on the relationship between Woody, a cowboy hedgehog (Sonic), and Buzz Lightyear, an astronaut action hedgehog (Shadow). The film was written by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen, Alec Sokolow, and Joss Whedon, and featured music by Randy Newman. Toy Story Woody (Sonic) is a cowboy hedgehog and the leader of a group of creatures that belong to a boy named Andy Davis (Chris) which act lifeless when humans are present. With his family moving homes one week before his birthday, Andy was given a week early party to spend with his friends. The toys stage a reconnaissance mission to discover Andy's new presents. Andy receives a space ranger name Buzz Lightyear (Shadow) action hedgehog whose impressive features see him replacing Woody as Andy's favorite hero. Woody is resentful especially as Buzz also gets attention from the other guys. However, Buzz believes himself to be a real space ranger on a mission to return to his home planet as Woody fails to convince him that he's a hedgehog. Andy prepares for a family outing at the space themed, Pizza Planet restaurant, but his mother tells him that he can only bring one friend. Woody attempts to be picked instead of Buzz by trapping Buzz in a gap behind Andy's desk, but the plan goes disastrously wrong when he accidentally knocks Buzz out the window, resulting in him being accused of murdering Buzz out of jealousy. With Buzz missing, Andy takes Woody to Pizza Planet, but Buzz climbs into the car and confronts Woody when they stop at a gas station. The two fight and fall out of the car which drives off and leaves them behind. Woody spots a truck bound for Pizza Planet and plans to rendezvous with Andy there, convincing Buzz to come with him by telling him that it'll take him to his home planet. Once at Pizza Planet, Buzz makes his way into a claw game machine shaped like a spaceship, thinking it to be the ship Woody promised him. Inside, he finds squeaky aliens who revere the claw arm as their master. Woody clambers into the machine after Buzz, but they're interrupted when Andy's creatures-torturing neighbor name Sid Phillips (Scourge) arrives and operates the machine. Spotting a Buzz Lightyear amidst the squeaky aliens, Sid maneuvers the claw to pick up Buzz. In the ensuing struggle the aliens force Buzz and Woody towards the claw and they're captured. Woody is horrified, because of Sid's reputation for torturing and destroying creatures. At Sid's house, the two attempt to escape before Andy's moving day, encountering Sid’s nightmarish creations and his vicious dog, Scud. Buzz sees a commercial for Buzz Lightyear action figures and realizes that he really is a hedgehog. Disbelieving, he attempts to fly, but instead falls and loses one of his arms. Buzz goes into depression and unable to cooperate with Woody. Woody waves Buzz’s arm from a window to seek help from the toys in Andy’s room, but they're horrified thinking Woody had murdered Buzz when they see Buzz's disconnected arm while Woody realizes that Sid's creatures are friendly when they reconnect Buzz's arm. Sid prepares to destroy Buzz by strapping him to a rocket, but is delayed that evening by a thunderstorm. Woody convinces Buzz that life is worth living, because of the joy that he can bring to Andy which helps Buzz regain his spirit. Cooperating with Sid's toys, Woody rescues Buzz and scares Sid away by coming to life in front of him, warning him to never torture creatures again. Then, Woody and Buzz wave goodbye to the mutant toys and return home through a fence, but miss Andy’s car as it drives away to his new house. Down the road, they climb onto the moving truck containing Andy’s other toys, but Scud chases them, bites down on Woody's leg and tries to pull him off. Buzz tackles the dog to save Woody. Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC car, but the guys attack Woody and toss him off onto the road. Woody drives RC back with Buzz alive and the guys realize their mistake and try to help. When RC's batteries become depleted, Woody ignites the rocket on Buzz's back and manages to throw RC into the moving truck before they soar into the air. Buzz opens his wings to cut himself free before the rocket explodes, gliding with Woody to land safely into a box in Andy’s car. Andy looks into it and is elated to have found his two missing toys. On Christmas Day at their new house, Buzz and Woody stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals, one of which is a Mrs. Potato Head, much to the delight of Mr. Potato Head (Knuckles). As Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz, the two share a worried smile as they discover Andy's new gift is a puppy. Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as Woody|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Buzz Lightyear|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg|Knuckles as Mr. Potato Head|link=Knuckles the Echidna Tails smiled.jpg|Tails as Slinky Dog|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Vector the Crocodile 2.jpg|Vector as Rex|link=Vector the Crocodile Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Hamm|link=Dr. Eggman Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Bo Peep, a shepherdess and Woody's love interest|link=Amy Rose Espio was eating a cake.jpg|Espio as Sarge|link=Espio the Chameleon Chris smiled.jpg|Chris as Andy Davis|link=Christopher Thorndyke Scourge the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Scourge as Sid Phillips|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Linsey as Andy's mom|link=Linsey Thorndyke Cream laughing.jpg|Cream as Hannah Phillips, Sweet sister|link=Cream the Rabbit Toy Story 2 About three years after the events in Toy Story, Woody (Sonic) prepares to go to cowboy camp with Andy (Chris), but his arm is accidentally ripped. Then, Andy decides to leave him behind, and his mother puts him on the shelf. After Woody has a nightmare about Andy throwing him in a trashcan full of arms, he discovers that a penguin toy named Wheezy (Charmy) has been on the shelf for months because of a broken squeaker. When Woody saves Wheezy from a yard sale, he was stolen by a toy collector who Buzz Lightyear (Shadow) and the other toys recognize from a commercial as Al McWhiggin (Chuck), the greedy, avaricious owner of a shop named Al's Toy Barn. Buzz, Hamm (Dr. Eggman), Mr. Potato Head (Knuckles), Slinky Dog (Tails) and Rex (Vector) set out to rescue Woody. In Al's apartment, Woody discovers that he's a valuable collectible based on an old 1950's TV show called Woody's Roundup and is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. The other toys from the show - Jessie (Maria) the yodeling cowgirl, Woody's horse Bullseye and Stinky Pete (Chaos) the Prospector are excited about the trip, but Woody intends to go home because he's Andy's toy. Jessie, who's afraid of the dark, is upset with him as the museum will only be interested in the collection if Woody's in it. Without him, they'll go back into storage. That night, when Woody's whole arm comes off, his attempt to retrieve it and escape is foiled when the TV comes on. Woody, seeing the remote in front of Jessie, accuses her of sabotaging his escape. The following morning, Woody's arm is reconnected and he decides to stay when Jessie reveals that she was once belongs to a child named Emily (Molly) who eventually outgrew and gave her away and Prospector warns him that the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach Al's Toy Barn. While searching the store for Woody, Buzz was captured and imprisoned in a box by a newer Buzz Lightyear action figure, which thinks itself a real space ranger as Buzz did in the original film. The new Buzz joins the other toys who do not notice the switch as they make their way to Al's apartment. Buzz escapes and pursues them, thinking that they have also been captured by Al. When he gets out of Al's Toy Barn, he unknowingly and accidentally releases an action figure of his archenemy Emperor Zurg who follows him. Buzz rejoins the others as they find Woody who initially refuses to return, because he does not want to abandon the Roundup Gang. After Buzz reminds Woody of "a toy's true purpose" and he's moved by seeing himself sing "You've Got a Friend in Me" on the television, he changes his mind and asks the Roundup toys to come with him. However, Stinky Pete prevents their escape and reveals that he wants to go to Tokyo, because he spent his life on a dime store shelf and was never sold. To ensure this, he made sure that Woody would not go home and was also responsible for sabotaging his escape the previous night. Al arrives and takes Woody and the Roundup toys with him, forcing both Buzz Lightyears and Andy's toys to follow him. They follow Al to an elevator where they encounter Zurg who fights the new Buzz until he is knocked off the elevator by Rex. When they reach the ground floor, the new Buzz stays to play with Zurg once he discovers that Zurg is his father (echoing The Empire Strikes Back) while Buzz and the other toys continue their pursuit of Al. Accompanied by three toy Aliens, they steal a Pizza Planet delivery truck and follow Al to Tri-County International Airport where they enter the check-in area, the baggage processing area to find Woody and the Roundup toys. During a fight with Woody, Stinky Pete rips his arm and tries to mutilate him, but was captured and stuffed into a little girl's Barbie backpack by Buzz and the other toys. While Woody and Bullseye are saved, Jessie ends up on the plane for Tokyo. Assisted by Buzz and Bullseye, Woody boards the plane and convinces Jessie to come with them to Andy's house, telling her that he has a little sister. However, the plane starts up before they can escape but they leave through an emergency hatch just as the plane gets onto the runway. Woody lassoes his string over a nut on the plane's wheels and swings with Jessie between the plane wheels before landing on Bullseye just as the plane takes off. Buoyed up by living "Woody's Finest Hour," the toys go home. Andy returns home, repairs Woody's arm and accepts Jessie and Bullseye as his new toys. The toys also learn from a commercial that Al's business has suffered due to his failure to sell the Roundup toys. As Jessie and Bullseye delight in having a new owner, Woody tells Buzz that he's not worried about Andy outgrowing him, because when he does, they'll always have each other for company "for infinity and beyond." Meanwhile, Wheezy has also been fixed and ends the film with a Sinatra style version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." Sonic thumb up.jpg|Sonic as Woody|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Buzz Lightyear/Utility Belt Buzz|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria smiled.jpg|Maria as Jessie|link=Maria the Hedgehog Chaos 0.jpg|Chaos as Prospector|link=Chaos (Sonic X) Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Mr. Potato Head|link=Knuckles the Echidna Tails was happy while riding the plane.jpg|Tails as Slinky Dog|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Vector the Crocodile 2.jpg|Vector as Rex|link=Vector the Crocodile Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Hamm|link=Dr. Eggman Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Bo Peep|link=Amy Rose Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge as Mrs. Potato Head|link=Rouge the Bat Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Al McWhiggin|link=Chuck Thorndyke Chris smiled.jpg|Chris as Andy|link=Christopher Thorndyke Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Linsey as Andy's mother|link=Linsey Thorndyke Espio is ready to go.jpg|Espio as Sarge|link=Espio the Chameleon Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Barbie|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Mephiles the Dark 4.jpg|Mephiles as Evil Emperor Zurg|link=Mephiles the Dark Toy Story 3 Andy (Chris), now 18 years old, is leaving for college, and his toys have not been played with in years. Andy decides to take Woody with him to college and puts Buzz Lightyear and the rest of the toys in a trash bag for storage in the attic. Andy's mother mistakes the bag for garbage and throws it away. The toys escape and, believing Andy intended to throw them away, decide to climb in a donation box bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Woody follows the other toys and tries to explain that they were thrown out by mistake, but they refuse to believe him. Andy's toys are welcomed by the many toys at Sunnyside and given a tour of the seemingly perfect play-setting by Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (simply known as Lotso), Big Baby and Ken who Barbie falls in love with. All of the toys love their new home and Woody leaves alone in an attempt to return to Andy. Woody's escape attempt falls short and he's found by Bonnie (Helen), one of the Sunnyside children. She takes him home and plays with him along with her other toys who are well-treated, happy and readily welcome Woody. At the daycare, a group of toddlers play with Andy's toys very roughly. Buzz asks Lotso to move him and the others to the older children's room, only to be captured by Lotso's henchmen and reset to his original space ranger personal. At the same time, Mrs. Potato Head sees Andy searching for them through her missing eye left behind in Andy's room which convinces the toys that Woody was right about Andy. Before they could leave, they're imprisoned by Lotso, his gang and the reset Buzz. At Bonnie's house, Woody learns that Lotso and Big Baby once had an owner named Daisy. Daisy once left Lotso and Big Baby behind until they eventually found their way back to Daisy's house only to find that she replaced Lotso with an identical teddy bear. When he found Sunnyside, he and Big Baby took it over and ran it like a prison. The following morning, Woody returns to Sunnyside through Bonnie's backpack and apologizes to his friends. That night, the toys execute a daring escape plan, and in the process, they accidentally reset Buzz into a delusional Spanish mode which his memory remains wiped, but he becomes flamboyantly chivalrous. Buzz allies himself with Woody and immediately falls in love with Jessie. The toys reach a dumpster, but are caught by Lotso and his gang. As a garbage truck approaches, Woody reveals what he learned about Lotso. Lotso reveals that he now believes that toys are meant to be thrown away, leading to an enraged Big Baby to throw Lotso into the dumpster. Seeking revenge, Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster just as the truck collects the trash. Woody's friends fall into the back of the truck trying to rescue him and a falling television hits Buzz when he tries to save Jessie, returning him to his normal self. The toys find themselves at the dump and eventually wind up on a conveyor belt leading to a giant incinerator. Woody and Buzz then help Lotso—whom they saved earlier—reach an emergency stop button, only to have Lotso leave them behind. Believing the end is near, the toys join hands and accept their fate, but are soon rescued by the Aliens operating a large industrial claw. Lotso makes his way outside, but a passing garbage truck driver finds him and recognizing that he had the same toy as a kid, straps him to the radiator grill of his truck. Meanwhile, Woody and his friends board another garbage truck driven by an adult Sid Phillips back to Andy's house. In Andy's room, Woody climbs back into the box with Andy's college supplies while the other toys ready themselves for the attic. Woody leaves a note for Andy on the toys' box. Andy, thinking the note is from his mother, takes them to Bonnie's house and introduces her to his old toys. Bonnie recognizes Woody who, to Andy's surprise, is lying at the bottom of the box. Though initially reluctant, Andy passes him on to Bonnie and then spends some time playing with her and the toys before leaving. The film ends with Woody and his friends watching Andy's departure and beginning their new lives with Bonnie. During the credits, Woody and the other toys learn through notes passed on in Bonnie's backpack that Barbie, Ken and Big Baby have improved the lives of the toys at Sunnyside. Cast Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as Woody|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Buzz Lightyear|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria smiled.jpg|Maria as Jessie|link=Maria the Hedgehog Dark Oak 2.jpg|Dark Oak as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear|link=Dark Oak Chris as adult.jpeg|Chris as Teenager Andy|link=Christopher Thorndyke Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Mr. Potato Head|link=Knuckles the Echidna Tails was surprise.jpg|Tails as Slinky Dog|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Batty.jpg|Batty as Rex|link=Batty Koda Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Hamm|link=Silver the Hedgehog Rouge smiled.jpg|Rouge as Mrs. Potato Head|link=Rouge the Bat Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Ken|link=Silver the Hedgehog Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Barbie|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Helen.jpg|Helen as Bonnie|link=Helen Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Mr. Pricklepants|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Melody the Hedgehog.jpg|Melody as Trixie|link=Melody the Hedgehog Jason the Hedgehog.jpg|Jason as Buttercup|link=Jason the Hedgehog Elise the Hedgehog.jpg|Elise as Dolly|link=Elise the Hedgehog Sonia the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Sonia as Stretch|link=Sonia the Hedgehog Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Linsey as Andy's mom|link=Linsey Thorndyke Shadow Jr. the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow Jr. as Chunk|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Espio the Chameleon 4.jpg|Espio as Sarge|link=Espio the Chameleon Blackheart 2.jpg|Blackheart as Sparks|link=Blackheart Cheese.jpg|Cheese as Big Baby|link=Cheese Black Narcissus.jpg|Black Narcissus as Chatter Telephone|link=Black Narcissus Red Pine.jpg|Red Pine as Bookworm|link=Red Pine Yellow Zelkova.jpg|Yellow Zelkova as Chuckles|link=Yellow Zelkova Category:Sonic Style Movies